


[YT]又是一年七月晚风凉

by jin1003



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jin1003/pseuds/jin1003
Summary: 又是一年七月晚风凉，但这次你在我身旁。





	[YT]又是一年七月晚风凉

ONE.

 

“四月了，夏天马上就要到了。”金博洋抱着书走在路上想。晚春的下午闷闷的，太阳暖黄黄的撒着，配着路边的云霞似的樱花树，真好看啊。金博洋走着走着就笑弯了眼睛，途径篮球场，透过那抹浅粉云霞望过去，少年们青春的背影如飞花闪过。还有一阵又一阵的欢呼声，金博洋禁不住就驻足停留了，他走到绿色的铁丝网前，刚好就看见一个完美进球，金博洋甚至用他5.2的视力看到了对方脸上的绒毛，被阳光照着好像镀了一层金色，像校园偶像剧一样的身影。“也不知道谁是女主呢”金博洋看着看着神思又飞走了，凭着中文系学生的专业素养，就这一个背影他连对方孩子叫什么都想好了。一阵风吹过，花瓣飘到他身上，金博洋缓过神来腾出一只手把肩上的花瓣拿下来，他看着手心的花瓣，又在心里加了一句:这部校园剧可以加一个樱花飘飘，两人第一次遇见的场景……诶？怎么有点不对啊？这不是我现在的场景吗？？？把手里的花瓣轻轻放开，再抬头看到的却是一张惊讶的脸，这下金博洋看清楚了:很清秀的面庞啊，的确很适合校园剧，迷死人的篮球男生，谁不喜欢啊。想着他笑的更开了，细细的笑意蔓延直眼尾对上那双眼睛，他们就这样没来由的对视了几秒，直到对方被一个抢球掠到在地，金博洋立马收了笑容，站的笔直笔直，看着对方被队友扶下去，金博洋也鬼迷心窍的走过去了，他站在不远的地方看着，心里也是一阵纳闷:他怎么分神了啊，是我旁边有什么姑娘太好看了吗，刚刚那个眼神，啧……

 

金博洋就站在那里看着男生拒绝了一位又一位女生送来的水和毛巾，对方脸上是亲切又不缺距离感的笑容。金博洋看着对方在太阳底下没个水喝也没纸擦汗，鬼使神差就去自动贩卖机买了瓶水，当金博洋拿着手里的水人走到对方面前时，他脑子里只有一句:说出来你可能不信，这一切都不是我本意。当他对上那双先是诧异，然后笑意迅速充满眼底的眼睛的时候，他醒悟了，这TM的是色令智昏啊！！！这笑一笑谁顶得住啊！！！想都没想，立马开口了:“同学你好，请问你需要水吗？”

 

金博洋在想象仿佛看到了对方用亲切又不失距离感的笑容拒绝他的场景，他在心底喊着:这传出去不得给笑话死啊，算了算了，不就是同学间递个水，没啥的。可是金博洋连对方什么系都不知道，更别提同学情谊了。在金博洋的感觉中，也不知道过了多久，他恍惚间看见一只手伸过来把水接过去，其实也不过几秒钟时间，硬是给他整出一 这位绝美背影男孩连金博洋给他的水都没有开，就转过头笑眯眯的和金博洋讲话:“谢谢你的水，可以认识一下吗？我叫羽生结弦。”

 

金博洋全程盯着人家手上的水，半晌才颤颤巍巍开口:“啊，不谢，认识一下可以的，可以的，我叫金博洋。”一边说他也不忘继续悄咪咪盯水。他说到“金博洋”的时候好像看见瓶子稍稍变了形状:力气这么大怎么还不开不了水？？？金博洋在心底发出了死亡疑问。他正想摆正眼神问问这位刚刚认识的羽生结弦同学要不要帮忙开水，眼神聚焦在羽生结弦脸上时，看到的却是一双有点泛红的眼睛，感觉下一秒羽生结弦要流泪。金博洋心里一惊:woc？？他开不了水要哭了？？金博洋还想出口挽救一下:

 

“羽生同学，你是哪个系的哈哈哈，我觉得你打篮球很厉害，以后你在学校打篮球的时候我给你加油啊。”

 

 

羽生结弦装作打呵欠的样子掩饰自己的失态，然后又笑着说:“我是生科院生命数学系的，大三。”

 

 

“我是你隔壁文学院汉语系的，中国过来留学的，大一，没想到还是学着哈哈哈，羽生学长好啊，你打篮球很棒。”所以你需要帮忙开水吗？我看水瓶要被捏坏了。金博洋的关注点还在瓶子上。

 

大家:闭嘴！！

 

这位绝美背影男孩连金博洋给他的水都没有开，就转过头笑眯眯的和金博洋讲话:“谢谢你的水，可以认识一下吗？我叫羽生结弦。”

 

金博洋全程盯着人家手上的水，半晌才颤颤巍巍开口:“啊，不谢，认识一下可以的，可以的，我叫金博洋。”一边说他也不忘继续悄咪咪盯水。他说到“金博洋”的时候好像看见瓶子稍稍变了形状:力气这么大怎么还不开不了水？？？金博洋在心底发出了死亡疑问。他正想摆正眼神问问这位刚刚认识的羽生结弦同学要不要帮忙开水，眼神聚焦在羽生结弦脸上时，看到的却是一双有点泛红的眼睛，感觉下一秒羽生结弦要流泪。金博洋心里一惊:woc？？他开不了水要哭了？？金博洋还想出口挽救一下:

 

“羽生同学，你是哪个系的哈哈哈，我觉得你打篮球很厉害，以后你在学校打篮球的时候我给你加油啊。”

 

羽生结弦装作打呵欠的样子掩饰自己的失态，然后又笑着说:“我是生科院生命数学系的，大三。”

 

“我是你隔壁文学院汉语系的，中国过来留学的，大一，没想到还是学着哈哈哈，羽生学长好啊，你打篮球很棒。”所以你需要帮忙开水吗？我看水瓶要被捏坏了。金博洋的关注点还在瓶子上。

 

后来他们也就着自己专业的话题瞎扯了好多，从教授到同学到自己学院某处不知名的风景。篮球场上依旧热血澎湃，女孩子的尖叫声此起彼伏。羽生结弦和金博洋在这样的环境下跟小老头唠嗑似的唠嗑了十几分钟，最后以金博洋的一通电话打断。金博洋抱歉的说下次再聊，然后留下一个毛茸茸的后脑勺给羽生结弦。羽生结弦看着他消失在转角才意识到手里的塑料瓶子被捏得有些变型了，手有些痛。但是没事，失而复得的感觉太好了。羽生结弦想着就笑开了，引得旁边一群小姑娘小声尖叫。队友看他一副发春的样，也憋不住坐到他旁边问:“那个可爱的小男生是谁啊？让你这幅模样，水瓶都捏变型了，啧啧啧。”

 

羽生结弦不理会队友的打趣的眼神:“失而复得的宝贝行吧。”然后起身走了，他要赶着回去告知这个好消息。留下一脸震惊的队友在原地:我真的就是随便问问。

 

羽生结弦拿着那瓶被他捏变型的水走在校园的小路上， 旁边的樱花树都是花开的最盛的时候，樱花一整条小路都是樱花飘落，很适合情侣一起散步。羽生结弦看着花瓣飘落突然就想起了那个最美好，最独一无二的夏天。随风飘落，很漂亮，羽生结弦想起了那个最美好，最独一无二的夏天，他遇见了那个可爱的男孩子，即使后来的许多夏天，他们都没有再相见。但是还好，在马上要入夏的时候，那个男孩子像从天而降般，带着阳光，站在树下和他再次相遇了。

 

“这次不会再错过了。”羽生结弦握着拳头在心里想。他闭上眼，回到那个夏天，在回忆中与那双笑眼相遇，那双眼里是满天繁星，是山间的萤火，是羽生结弦多少次的午夜梦回。

 

“他还记得我吗？还记得那个对于我而言漫长但又很短暂的夏天吗？”TWO.

 

金博洋借着打电话迅速逃离现场后，在一个转角确定看不到对方了才安下心来接电话，电话那头是絮絮叨叨的发小:“你这都去异国他乡去这么久了，找到你那白月光哥哥没有啊？”

 

“没呢，你说这学校这么大，慢慢找啊。”

 

“你说你当时这么就不问名字呢？这是什么情趣吗？？”

 

“去你的，哪来什么情趣，没有就是没有，哎呀，我，我肯定找得到的，我吃饭去了，挂了挂了。”金博洋在说话的时候突然想起了羽生结弦，心跳没来由的加速，是为什么呢？“啊啊啊啊啊，别白月光没找到自己先变心了啊啊啊啊啊”金博洋在心底咆哮。

 

等到金博洋吃完晚饭出来的时候已经是晚上了，夏天的晚上风凉丝丝的，他惬意的走完这段回宿舍的路程，打开门对上的却是室友们古怪的眼神。一个室友做嘤嘤嘤娇羞状:“嘤嘤嘤，人家还以为博洋去哪里了这么晚还没有回来，原来是去绝美爱情邂逅了嘤嘤嘤。”说完还把电脑推到他面前。

 

金博洋表示想一拳捶爆室友狗头，他走近了说:“你在说什么？？谁绝美邂逅了？？都读书读到留学了能不能成熟点？？”

 

室友依旧是娇羞状:“嘤嘤嘤，博洋你看看嘛，人家可成熟了。”

 

金博洋努力克制住自己的想捶人的手，凑到电脑面前看看到底是什么“美丽邂逅”。目光顺过去，是一个校园论坛，标题是“点我看校园绝美邂逅！！”这充满中国气息的某C标题令金博洋窒息，绝对是沙雕中国留学生干的事。他再往下滑，回复的人还挺多，点开那一串镇楼图。金博洋越往下看越觉得自己的眉头要拧成麻花。第一张这不是他自己笑的一脸春风拂面吗？？？第二张不是他颤颤巍巍给羽生结弦递水吗？？为什么把他拍出了娇羞女主的感觉？？还有这张图不是他死盯那瓶水吗？？为什么那个姿势这么暧昧？？现在金博洋就是一行走的问号脸表情包。滑下去看那更不得了 

 

“啊啊啊啊啊，这个男生好可爱，我喜欢！！”

 

“羽生学长好帅啊啊啊啊啊，和这个男孩子太配了吧！！”

 

“我想和他在一起QAQ”

 

“我想……危险发言”

 

……

 

一群疯魔的姑娘们，金博洋看着这些发言第一次感觉到自己比长城还厚的脸皮有些微微发热，他不自在的咳嗽了几声说:“啊，不，听我说，这不是什么绝美邂逅，我就是看他半天不接姑娘水又很渴才脑袋一抽给他的，不是什么绝美邂逅，再说你看看这里边姑娘们把对方说的多优秀，和我这个菜鸡不可能来电的。盒盒盒，是吧？”

 

室友露出了惊吓的表情，按照流程来说，金博洋第一句不应该是“我不是我没有不可能我不是gay”这样吗？？为什么盒想象中不一样？？？还有为什么他的脸那么红，唉……算了，人各有爱，每个人都可以选择自己喜爱的事，而自己作为一个优秀的室友，只需要给予他支持与鼓励就好了。室友在心底这样想，他为自己的宽容大度所打动，想着还像金博洋投了一个“我懂，我们都会支持你的”表情。

 

金博洋更慌了:“不是你们那什么表情，别误会啊，我就真的只是递个水然后不小心聊了一下天，不是很正常吗？？？”换来的还是室友一副“我懂”的表情，最后金博洋放弃了，觉得自己是越描越黑，还不如不说。摆摆手躺床上自己静静了。

 

第二天金博洋起的特别早，因为昨晚睡太早了。他看着睡得跟猪似的室友，心底想着叫肯定是叫不醒的，自己背了个包也就下楼去了。晚春得早晨还是有一点凉意，金博洋裹紧了身上的外套，随便吃了点早餐，就准备去图书馆，作为一个好学生，图书馆还是要经常去坐坐的，路上看时间的时候看到姐姐给他发的消息，问他怎么还不去她哪儿。金博洋的手指在键盘上停了几秒，没有打字，没有回复，他还想先自己去找找。 

 

笑着和图书管理员打完招呼，背着书包就想趁着没人找一个一个靠窗有太阳的地方坐下，刚找到一地正准备过去坐下的时候，金博洋的5.2视力又发作了，他透过书架看到了坐在后边一点的羽生结弦，羽生结弦就跟舞台上的主演似的，走到哪灯光跟到哪，只不过他的灯光是太阳，阳光好像特别眷顾他，让他身上永远暖烘烘的，有一层金色描边。金博洋想起昨天那个论坛，想拔腿就跑，可是看着近在矩尺的太阳，又看看自己冷的发抖的弱小身体。最后他挣扎的选择了阳光。羽生结弦肯定不是很在意他是谁的，是吧？金博洋怀着这种侥幸心理撒丫子跑到了阳光底下，在羽生结弦正前方，他先抬头感受了一下阳光，然后把书拿出来准备学习，笔还没拿出来，一只手就挡住了他的温暖来源，金博洋寻着手往上去，是笑眯眯的羽生结弦，逆光使那圈金边更明显了:“好巧啊，博洋同学，但是在阳光下学习是会伤眼睛的，博洋同学可要好好保护眼睛啊。”

 

金博洋看着羽生结弦好半天挤出一个笑容，把书收到阴影处:“盒盒盒，真巧啊，羽生学长也来学习吗，来的真早，我下次注意盒盒盒……”

 

羽生结弦也就看他没说话，然后又拿了书放到金博洋对面坐下，还是没说话静静学习，金博洋也没敢管那么多，也就收了心继续学习了。

 

一小时后，一页纸也没看进去的金博洋在心底疯狂控诉自己:收个屁心啊，神仙哥哥坐你对面你能安心学习稳如老狗？？？这都算个什么事啊，呜呜呜呜，我还没有找到白月光就移情别恋了，金博洋你太过分了呜呜呜呜……

 

就在羽生结弦金博洋安静专心（划掉）学习的时候，来图书馆的人也慢慢多了起来。可能昨天金博洋看的论坛是火了，也可能是羽生结弦知名度高，金博洋在恍惚间好像听到了压低的惊呼声。他没有抬头，他觉得这一抬头绝对很尴尬，他就拿着笔，眼睛死死盯着那张纸，好像这张纸上有什么重大秘密似的。他没有注意到羽生结弦放下笔静静看着自己的场景，根据后来论坛里的不靠谱前线说:“羽生结弦当时望这就金博洋的眼神柔成水。”金博洋不知道那时候羽生结弦看他眼神怎么样，但是他感觉到周围人的眼神硬成冰。感觉到身边如冰刀般尖锐的眼神，金博洋更是不敢抬头了，直到对面一张纸推过来。

 

“你还记得我吗？”

 

“你还记得那个夏天吗？”

 

“我是故意来这里等你的。”

 

所有的巧合都是人为。

 

纸上短短的三句话让金博洋看恍了眼，他好像看不懂纸上的纸一样，低着头看了好久。他不知道对面的人现在是怎么样一副表情，他只知道现在自己的脑子要炸。

 

金式内心小剧场又开始了:啊啊啊啊啊，不是吧，真的是他吗，怎么办怎么办，我应该怎么做，他写这个什么意思，我是不是现在表白了会把人家吓跑？万一他只是把我当儿时好友怎么办，可我们也就处了2个月啊……

 

经过一番思想斗争，金博洋在纸上刷刷写下

 

“记得。”

 

“我找了你很多年。”

 

“那个夏天的不辞而别，抱歉。”

 

这件事情对于一个16岁的少年冲击是有点大了，在这之前金博洋一直觉得自己只对漂亮姑娘感兴趣。

 

金博洋小心地把纸推过去，但是头依旧是低低的，羽生结弦只能看到对方垂下来的睫毛。这次他没有回复，小声说:“博洋，你可以出来吗？”

 

处于高度紧张状态的金博洋一个急抬头，拼命压低自己惊讶的声音说:“啊？哦，好，马上。”  
说着就收拾东西目不斜视地跟着羽生结弦出去了。

 

外面的一切没了早晨的凄冷，取代的是温暖的色彩，太阳果然可以治愈一切啊。

 

“没想到我叫了这么久的小太阳结果是海洋啊。” 

 

“我当时说了的，你没听。”

 

金博洋一阵反驳，最后他们俩谁也没说，就是杵在那晒太阳。两人的心思都千回百转。这次开口的是金博洋，他纠结了一下叫法，最后还是放弃纠结，随自己的脑子想怎么叫了:

 

“我现在才知道你叫什么，羽生……结弦是吗？那我可以叫你羽生吗？”

 

“你可以像从前那样叫我。”

 

“不行，太羞耻了。”

 

“那我可以像从前那样叫你吗？小太阳？”

 

“你叫都叫了……”

 

你来我往的说了好多，最后回到了话题原本的中心，羽生结弦还是没忍住问出了疑惑多年的问题:“你，为什么不辞而别？”

 

金博洋松了一口气，终于问出这个问题了，迟早都要面对的，还不如早点面对。但是他还没想好怎么回答，也找不到借口搪塞，只好挠挠头说:“我，啊，那句诗，现在，啊，算了算了，羽生我们下次再说好吗？我先去上课，走了走了。”说完挥挥手逃似的跑了，像那天他们在篮球场的重逢。羽生结弦看着金博洋的背影，想起了那句诗:

 

山有木兮木有枝 ，心悦君兮君不知。

 

他后来拿着这句诗去问隔壁来自中国的一个留学生时，对方露出了不可测的笑容，她说:“羽生这是别人给你写的吗？”

 

羽生结弦想着最后一次见到金博洋时他说的话“我的东西落你家了！”四舍五入就是了，用力点点头。留学生暧昧地笑起来，拍拍羽生结弦的肩膀说:“这是一句表白诗哦，意思是山有木木有枝，我喜欢你你却不知这样，很浪漫的一句诗，也不知道哪个可爱的小姑娘给你送的啊。”

 

听着对方的翻译，羽生结弦觉得自己脑袋嗡嗡响，没有回答留学生姐姐的话，只说了一句:“不是小姑娘……谢谢姐姐！”然后飞似的跑回去了，独留留学生一人在原地思考羽生结弦最后那一句话。

 

所以是双向啊。

 

看来领证可以提上日程了，不然又跑了怎么办？从回忆中出来的羽生结弦在心底如是想。

 

“阿嚏！”刚坐到位子上金博洋就打了个喷嚏，他揉揉鼻子在想自己是不是早上出门穿太冷感冒了手机“咚”的一声把他的注意力转了过去。是微信的消息“WeChat:‘月’请求添加您为好友 备注:我是羽生结弦。”大脑运行卡了一下，金博洋疑惑的看那个备注，羽生结弦怎么会有他的社交账号？？再往下滑，还有舍友发来的消息:

 

“兄弟对不住了，哥没坚持住把你微信号给那个什么羽生老弟了。”

 

“毕竟你们俩也有绝美邂逅是吧？”

 

“不说了，祝你们幸福！”

 

还附带一张“我懂 JPG”表情包。金博洋那想捶爆室友的想法又冒出来了，并且越来越强烈。想捶人的手捶到手机时好巧不巧点到了同意，金博洋生无可恋的看着聊天界面，想着要发什么缓解尴尬，“对方正在输入中”显示了多久金博洋打字就删删减减的多久，最后他发了一个:

 

“我是金博洋。”一个他认为最完美最不尴尬的答  
案。对方回复极快

 

“我是羽生结弦。”这像黑帮接头一样的台词让金博洋苦中有了些乐子。

 

“我记得你的那句诗，我知道意思。”金博洋的笑容还没扬起，嘴角凝固在一个半翘半不翘的角度。怎么好好的温柔白月光哥哥多年不见现在说话这么狠呢，都不给个喘息的机会吗？得得得，你等着，我下课就来找你正面刚！！金博洋心里苦，他觉得这节古诗词鉴赏课是肯定是肯定上不了了 。

 

一节古诗词鉴赏课金博洋什么也没听进去，满脑子都是羽生结弦那句话，选择性失聪的他听到了下课的声音，抓起书包跑的比谁都快。冲出教学楼想往生科院那边跑，但是羽生结弦善解人意的站在楼底等他。金博洋走出了要砍人的气势走到羽生结弦面前说:“羽生结弦你有对象吗？”

 

“？没有……不过马上就有了。”羽生结弦也被金博洋的来势汹汹吓了一跳，歪了歪头表示疑惑但还是回答了。

 

“那我……”刚想霸气说出“那我做你对象怎么样？”金博洋突然想起羽生结弦后面那句“马上就会有了。”话就卡在了喉头，果然是自己当年的不辞而别错了，哪有什么失而复得，根本就没有拥有过。伤感涌上心头，金博洋觉得自己再不走要哭。

 

“现在有啦，就在我面前30厘米。”金博洋的伤感又被迅速扼回不知名处，他一字一句的在脑中分析这句话，最后得出结论:这好像在说他。想着他还想把脑袋往旁边转转，确保无人不是自己自作多情，却被头顶的不知名力量牵制了，是羽生结弦伸出手拍拍金博洋软乎乎的发顶，说:

 

“我面前就你一个，也只能是你一个。博洋，好久不见啦，这次不能再跑了。”

 

听着对方的亲口确认，金博洋堪比长城厚的脸皮再一次红了，红的彻底:“啊，这样吗，不会了……”

 

“这样就对啦！博洋你想吃东西吗？我带你去吧。”没等金博洋回答羽·猴急·想和对象独处·结想立马去领结婚证·弦就拉着金博洋的手走了。

 

二人在树荫底下不快不慢的走着，金博洋突然想起篮球场的相见，好像，兜兜转转他们又回到气点重新开了。

 

他侧过头问羽生结弦:“羽生你是知道我为什么走了吗？”

 

“我去问过你姐姐啦，她说你那点少年心思瞒得过所有人也瞒不过她，博洋你真傻 ，也很怂，你只要多问一句话我们就不会错过这么多年的。不过没关系，上天又把我的小太阳还我啦。”羽生结弦说话的时候是笑着的，阳光透过花瓣映出他琥珀色的眼瞳，里面是要多到要溢出来的快乐。

 

金博洋看着就突然想起了一句不知道从哪里看来的句子

 

黑发慵懒。白衣缱绻。你清浅一笑。凝了时光。醉了过客。

 

还真是美色误人啊，神仙哥哥就是好看！！

 

THERE

 

和羽生结弦在一起的那天晚上，金博洋睡得很香，还梦到了那个夏天，那个，令他铭记一生的夏天。

 

在13年的夏天金博洋独自一人提着行李到达了隔海相望的日本仙台，她的姐姐在这里定居。他来这里过暑假。太阳火辣辣的照这座城市，金博洋换了好几线才到达姐姐的家。姐姐的家离市区有点远，很安静，给人一种温柔的感觉，同样的天气，在市区里大汗淋漓人也很焦躁，到了这却有一种很安静很凉快的感觉。沿着路走上去，路的两旁都是居民住宅，金博洋随意的四处看看，走累了站在路边一棵花满枝头的樱花树下休息，最后在一座住宅前停留，腾出一只手按门铃，没过一会姐姐就出来接他了，他笑着和多年不见的姐姐打招呼，然后一起进屋，连个影子都看不到了。这是羽生结弦探着脖子最后看到的场景，他在窗前发呆时无意发现穿着T恤带着帽子的金博洋，少年软软的头发和白皙的皮肤吸引了他的目光，他目光就那样追着金博洋追了一路。他看见金博洋在树下停留，微风吹过，少年抬手拍去肩上的花瓣，还抬头看了看，羽生结弦在楼上看着金博洋的突然抬头，花瓣掩映的影影绰绰间他看见了少年，听见了自己激烈的心跳。停留了一小会，金博洋走进一个离他家不远的房子里。他看见女主人热情的出来迎接，然后进屋他就什么也看不到了。羽生结弦趴在窗台上，平日里清冷的面容不禁带上了一声暖意，嘴角噙着笑。他真可爱啊。

 

在连续观察了金博洋一星期后，羽生结弦终于有机会认识他了。是金博洋被姐姐叫着挨家挨户送清凉的绿豆汤。日常趴窗的羽生结弦就这样看着金博洋提着一大袋东西，挨家挨户的送东西，马上就要送到他家了，羽生结弦又紧张起来，在听到门铃声的第一刻立马冲下楼开门。打开门看到的是金博洋灿烂的笑容，和想象中一样的好看，羽生结弦也朝他笑笑。金博洋指指手上最后一些绿豆汤用不熟练的日语说:“这  
是我姐姐送给大家的绿豆汤，很解暑。”

 

羽生结弦笑着收下说:“那真是太感谢啦！你要进来喝杯水吗？天气很热，而且你东西也送完了是吗？”

 

金博洋本想开口拒绝，但又想到自己确实很渴，这里离姐姐家有点距离，也就同意了，羽生结弦把他安顿在沙发上就去厨房给他倒水。

 

“谢谢。”金博洋接过羽生结弦手里的水也没有多矜持就一饮而尽了，反正大家都是男孩子嘛，不计较这么多的 。但想想还是给了一个青涩的微笑。

 

这一笑，羽生结弦心都要化了，他拼命控制自己的表情说:“我们可以认识一下吗？”

 

金博洋也很想认识这位清秀的少年，但是他又不知道金博洋用日语怎么说，看着对面神仙哥哥的微笑暴击又一下忘记了还有英语这门世界官方语言，绞尽脑汁想出了一个和洋字一样的字:“我，你叫我阳吧！那我可以叫你什么？”

 

“阳……真的很像你啊，像太阳一样温暖……那……你叫我月吧。”

 

日月同辉。我从一开始就想与你并肩走过余生。  
时间从这里起步，他们度过了人生中最独特的夏天，夏天和夏日的白昼一样短，但少年懵懂的情愫却生长的很快，金博洋很早就感知到自己对羽生结弦的不一样了，酸涩甜蜜的情感让他沉沦又让他惶恐。他害怕羽生结弦不喜欢自己，最后连朋友都做不成，也害怕家人不同意。在暑假要结束的哪几天他一直都不是很开心，这一切姐姐都看在眼里，她本想和弟弟谈谈，却没想到傻弟弟先跑了，所以羽生结弦找上她的时候她全部都说了，她知道这个男孩子很喜欢自己的弟弟，虽然白白嫩嫩的白菜被自己亲手给别人拱有点难受，但是面前这个男孩子对金博洋的感情真的很浓重，像画里浓墨重彩的那一笔，浓到晕不开。

 

FOUR

 

后来金博洋和羽生结弦一起去了仙台，他们手牵手站在姐姐面前时，姐姐一副意料之中的笑容，说:“别显摆了，你有老公我也有好吧？”

 

金博洋自动屏蔽某些词汇就拉着羽生结弦进门了。这时已是盛夏，盛夏的傍晚凉风徐徐，没一阵风吹过都会落得一场花雨，知了不知道在何处鸣叫，一副透露着太阳温暖余晖的盛夏晚景。

 

又是一年七月晚风凉，但这次你在我身旁。

 

END


End file.
